The New Demigod
by PJOHoOLover4Eva
Summary: When Percy finds Alexandria and takes her to camp, she falls in love with someone, there are some bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I walked into Goode with Nico and Leo by my side, "Ok, so we are looking for a girl named Alexandria, her nickname is AJ." I muttered so only they could hear, "Ok, but how would we find her?" Nico asked, "I know somebody." Yeah, and that 'somebody' was Paul Blofis, my step-dad, I trotted over to his office and knocked lightly on the door, "Come in." I heard then pushed open the door; Paul looked up and said, "What can I do for you boys?" "We are looking for, Alexandria, her nickname is AJ." I said, "Alexandria is in Gym so you might want to look there." I nodded and we headed off to the gym.

Alexandria POV

I walked out of the locker room in my signature blue tank-top and shorts, my hair in a high ponytail. I sat down on the bleachers with the rest of my class when my gym teacher, Ms. Jenson, said, "Ok today, since it's the last day of school you all are going to be playing dodge-ball, boys against girls." Mostly all of the girls groaned, except for me and Hope, my best friend. The boys all had on cocky smirks that I was determined to wipe off of their faces. We lined up on opposite sides of the gym while the teachers were lining up the dodge-balls in a line, I glared at boys and they glared back, knowing I was their biggest threat of all. Ms. Jenson blew the whistle and we all ran for the balls I grabbed one and backed up, aiming my throw, and not throwing them around wildly, like half of the girls are doing. I effectively got around four boys out in the process, then somebody threw the ball into my right arm extremely hard, I merely shrugged and walked to the bleachers and began talking to Hope, singing along to songs, badly I might add. When I saw three boys enter, the one on the left has curly brown hair with mischievous brown eyes, the boy in the middle has black hair with sea green eyes that match mine and the one on the right had slightly messed up hair that looked like it was done on purpose and dark brown, almost black, eyes. They all seemed to radiate powerful energy, but I just shrugged it off and started singing to Alone Together with Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria POV

"Alexandria, these boys have come to pick you up." I heard Ms. Jenson yell even though she was about 4 feet away from me; I glared at her, got up and went to the locker room. I changed into short-shirts, jean shorts, put my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my book-bag; I walked out into the gym and towards the three boys, they were all staring at me, making me more uncomfortable then I already was. We all walked towards their car, I sat in the back with the guy dressed in all black, "Ok since you all picked me up can I at least know your names?" The boy at the steering wheel raised one of his hands, keeping his eyes on the road saying, "Percy Jackson." The boy next to him with the curly hair said, "Leo Valdez." The boy next to me glanced at me then said, "Nico Di Angelo." I ran their names through my head; I think it's kind of weird that Percy has the same last name as me, same eyes, and same hair color. I glanced over at Nico, he was staring out the window, he was cute, I'll admit it, his messy black hair looked like he tried to make it that way, he turned his head and I quickly looked away. "Where are we going?" I asked Percy, "The airport, we're picking somebody up, then we're all going to Camp." Camp? What Camp? "But I need my stuff!" I said, "We already got it." Leo said.

We arrived at the airport and Percy got out, "Stay here I'll be back soon." We all waited in silence when Leo turned around to face me, "What's your favorite color?" "Blue." "Favorite activity?" "Swimming." "Aha, nice to know." Then he turned back in his seat. Percy came back with a girl who has blonde hair and gray eyes, "Nico can you move over a seat?" Percy asked him, silently Nico moved over so he was now next to me, the girl sat down in the back behind Percy, "Alexandria, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Alexandria, the new demigod."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria POV

We arrived at what looked like the middle of nowhere, "Come on, we won't bite." Leo said, seeing that I was hesitating, I started walking and we came to a large sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. I walked into the camp next to Nico and Annabeth, turns out, Nico doesn't come here often because almost every girl was fawning over him. I admit he was quite good-looking with ruffled black hair, dark brown eyes, well-built and a pale complexion, I take the good looking back he's downright sexy. What, I'm a seventeen year old girl, sue me! Anyway, everyone was sending me questioning stares, but I ignored them. Percy led me to his cabin with everyone still following, when we got there t was beautiful, it was near the lake and on the inside it the walls were blue with two bunk-beds and pictures of Percy with Annabeth and who I would assume is his mom, there was a plush turquoise rug in the middle of the room with blue circle shaped chairs hanging from the ceiling. We all took a seat and I sat in one of the chairs hanging from the ceiling, I curled up into a ball, snuggling into the pillow, it was complete and utter silence until a blue light shined throughout the room.

I glanced around the room then I looked above my head, there was a shining blue trident. Everyone bowed down, "All hail Alexandria, Daughter of Poseidon." Percy said and then he smiled "What's your last and middle name?" he questioned, not trying to sound pushy, "My middle name is Jess and my last name is Jackson." Percy just stared at me with a wide-eyed expression then said, "So your my sister,.."


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later...**

Alexandria POV

It was September and I've been here for around a three months. Surprisingly, Nico and I have become great friends, but everybody said he was an introvert. I was in the Pavilion with Nico, because so far on how we've calculated we will be on the same team in the Capture the Flag game tonight. We were going over battle strategies when my eyes met his, sea green against brown, suddenly we both began leaning in.

Nico POV

I felt my lips connect with Alex's, I felt like fireworks, explosions and bombs had gone off, her lips were moving in sync with mine and it just felt perfect. About seven seconds later she pulled away, her cheeks and neck were bright red and I internally smiled, thinking that it was the perfect time to ask her to be my girlfriend. "Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" I managed to stutter, she stared at me for a second then pressed her lips against mine, "Does that answer your question?" she asked, with a twinkle in her beautiful eyes.

**_Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm going to post a new chapter soon! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**December; Status: All Alone, In My House.**

**Alexandria POV**

Twas a week and a half before Christmas and her I am, all alone. I know I could be with Percy but it's not the same, I found out that my adopted mother had died in a car crash recently and well, I never had an adopted father. I was currently in my black with turquoise polka dots short shorts with a small black tank top, under a big fluffy blanket watching the Smurfs. I felt someone kissing my neck and I shrieked turning around ready to slap the intruder only to come face to face with Nico, "What the hell Nico, you scared me!" I whinnied "I'm sorry babe." his husky voice sent chills down my spine, making me visibly shiver. "Are you cold?" He whispered, trailing his hands up my arms, leaving goosebumps behind, "All alone during the Holidays?" he questioned, sitting next to me, I nodded, "Could you stay the Holidays?" "Anything you want." I felt him trailing kisses down my neck, lightly sucking above my collarbone, "Mmm..." I let out a small moan and I felt him smirk against my skin. Nico tugged down the straps of my tank top, he continued kissing down my chest until he got to the top of my bra, unhooked it, seemingly frustrated that it was there, "Why were you wearing a bra? Your in your pajamas." "It seems more sanitary." He smiled up at me then continued downwards. "Maybe we should take this to my bedroom." I murmured in a breathy voice, he picked me up taking me to my bedroom, with me guiding him of course. Before taking off my shorts he murmured in my ear, "You won't be able to walk or talk tomorrow, I promise this." I smiled at him, "Cant wait."

**Twas Five Days After Christmas**

**Alexandria POV**

I stared in shock at the small stick in my hand the words, _I'm pregnant, _were racing through my mind. How will I tell Percy? How will I tell Nico? How will I tell my dad?! He doesn't even know I'm dating Nico, no one does. I went into my living room and curled up in a ball, praying that my Father would show up, I smelt salt water then my Father appeared, "Whats wrong, Alex?" His tone was kind and comforting, and that only made me burst out into tears, again. I cried for a couple minutes then finally managed to stutter out, "F-Father I-I'm p-p-pregnant." "Alex, who's the father?" "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Ha-" "I know who he is but why him?" He asked staring at me, "I love him, thats why." "I support your decision, I can tell by your eyes yo really do love him, keep the child and stay with Nico, if he tries to leave you all alone he has to deal with me." I let out a small laugh, "Tell Percy and your mother, I'll tell them to come. Tell Nico as soon as you can." And with that he was gone. I sat in silence for a minute then turned on the TV, I stared at it in boredom then I heard Nico trudge down the stairs, "Hey babe." he murmured in a hushed tone, "Come here and sit, please." He sat in the plush chair across from me, and smiled slightly, "Whats up?" "The ceiling." I said with a straight face, "No, seriously? Anyway what do you need to tell me?" "Well you remember that day about two weeks ago and you showed up and scared me then we '_did it_'?" He nodded, "Well- umm- I'm pregnant." hHe stared at me then moved to sit beside me, I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I'm scared." I murmured, "It's ok, we will get through this together, I will be there when you need me in fact." He was silent for a moment then I felt extra energy inside of me, "I just gave you an empathy link, you can now talk to me when I'm not here." I smiled up at him, just noticing he was shirtless, "I hate to say this Nico, but put on a shirt, my mom and brother will be here any sec-" I was cut off by a ding-dong, "Make that they are here now." I watched him trudge upstairs towards our bedroom then I yelled, "It's open!" Percy walked in followed by mom, "Leaving the door open is not safe you know that right?" I rolled my eyes at Percy, so overprotective. "So, how've you been?" I asked, "Really, Alex, I'm pretty sure there's something more important to tell us than 'How've you been.'" "Ok, well, I'm pregnant." Percy's expression changed to shock, while mom smiled slightly. Percy was about to respond when Nico came into the living room, "Whose the father." Percy said, now with no expression. "I am." Nico said, taking responsibility, he sat next to me and I snuggled into him. I was waiting for Percy to explode but it didn't come, "I'm happy for you and I will support you both." He said giving me a hug, "We have to go I love you sweetheart." My mother kissed me on the cheek and began walking out the door, "I'll ask Chiron if you can live in Nico's and our cabin." Then I sat with Nico and watched The Smurfs 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**June; Status: On My Way To Camp Half-Blood; Emotional Status: Nervous. Baby Status; 29 Weeks Pregnant. Due On; July 29**

**Alexandria POV**

Mom dropped us off in front of Camp Half-Blood, I exited first, then Percy, then Nico. Nico pulled me close to him, I felt a sharp kick from the baby and groaned slightly, "You ok?" Nico murmured in my ear, I nodded slightly and we ventured into camp. I got questioning stares from most, the rest were stares of disgust or awe, "Lets go to my cabin." Nico whispered in my ear then shadow-travelled us there, "Where's the bathroom?" I asked feeling woozy, "Right there." He pointed to a black door with red on the edges. I somewhat ran there and threw-up everything I had for lunch. I felt someone rubbing my back, "It's ok, It's ok." Nico said soothingly. I washes my face, brushed my teeth then I trotted over to Nicos bed and lay down, "I hate being pregnant sometimes," I turned to face Nico was was sitting a rolling chair in front of the bed "But it's all worth it, knowing I'm adding a new member to this family, and knowing that no matter what there will be a piece of you with me." I smiled, and he got off the chair, bent down to face me and pecked me on the lips, then began trailing down my neck then back up, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes then let out a moan, tangling my hands in his soft, silky hair. The door opened without either of us knowing, "You lucky duck." I heard my best friends voice ring throughout the Cabin, I opened my eyes immediately, staring at Cherry in amusement, "You had to come now, seriously?" "Yeah, I was just wondering if you were going to be in the Capture the Flag game tonight?" The daughter of Apollo was twirling her hair with her fingers while Nicos head shot up, "Hell no, are you out of your damn mind?" he said in anger. Cherry backed up, left, slamming the door in the process, then Nico went back to what he was doing.

**A Week Before Due Date; Status: Contractions**

**Alexandria POV**

Nico was in training meanwhile I was having painful contractions, thats when I felt my water break. I used my empathy link to get to Nico, _Nico, I'm going into labor! Get one of the Apollo kids, or even better, Apollo himself! _I screamed out as another painful contraction hit me, not soon after Nico and Apollo came, they said a few words then Nico shadow-travelled out, "Where the hell is he going? I'm kinda in fucking labor here!" Now, I know I shouldn't be yelling at a God but Nico isn't here and I'm kinda freaking out, Apollos eyes were softened when he said, "He's going to try and find one of my children to help." Suddenly I was in a hospital gown and there was a hospital bed next to me, "Lay down and breathe, deep breaths." I did as I was told when I felt a painful contraction in my lower abdomen, "Alex, it's time to push, push on my count. One, Two, Three Push!" I screamed over and over again as I pushed out the child, my child, our child. I felt another contraction and felt Nico by my side, he gripped my hand, "Another child! Alex, are you ready?" I shook my head 'No', I heard Apollo let out a small chuckle, "You have to be, One, Two, Three, Push!" I gripped Nico's hand until it was purple, but he didn't move, I heard the wail of our second child, "Two girls!" Apollo announced, cleaning my skin, started putting stitches then gave us each a baby. Once Apollo left I began breastfeeding our children. "Bianca Marie di Angelo." I said gesturing to the baby girl in my right arm and looked at Nico for approval, he smiled and took her out of my arms, gently rocking her, "Izzy Clarity di Angelo." I smiled as Nico murmured the name for the little girl in my left arm, she opened her eyes slightly, they were sea green with streaks of dark brown while Bianca's eyes were dark brown with sea green streaks. I kissed Nico lightly, "I couldn't be happier."


End file.
